ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fillmore!
Fillmore! '''is an upcoming live-action television series based on the 2002 series created by Scott M.Gimple. It will air on ABC in 2020 Premise Cornelius Fillmore ,a juvenile delinquent with a record, was caught raiding the school's new chalk shipment. He was "arrested" and given a choice by the safety patrol officer who caught him, either help him solve another case or spend the rest of middle school in detention. Fillmore decided to help out and he eventually decided to join up with the safety patrol. The show is based around him and his partner Ingrid Third) at X Middle School, which is located in the suburbs of Minneapolis and Saint Paul. The show's format parodies that of hard-boiled police dramas. X's safety patrol is much more actively involved in student behavior than a typical school's safety patrol, and officers often seem to spend more time patrolling than actually attending class, although they can be seen attending at times. As part of the Safety Patrol at X Middle School, Fillmore and Ingrid solve crimes and mysteries. The series usually presents child-friendly versions of common crimes, such as stolen scooters, smuggling tartar sauce, holding illegal frog races, and counterfeiting collector cards. Characters * '''Cornelius C. Fillmore (played by TBD): An African American seventh grader at X Middle School and the main protagonist of the series. He is a member of the Safety Patrol. His middle name is revealed throughout the series. Fillmore was a juvenile delinquent, his crimes included (according to his permanent record) "milk counterfeiting" and "back talkery". Fillmore's life changed when Safety Patrol member Wayne Liggit gave him a choice; spend the rest of middle school in detention or help him solve another case. Fillmore was recruited into the Safety Patrol as a result of his helping out. It is revealed he is an only child, has a pet dog, and a pet fish and is really good at mini golf. He is known for going above and beyond the standards of other Safety Patrol officers. He almost never loses a target even if it means destroying school property, which he happens to do a lot, much to the dismay of Jr. Commissioner Vallejo. Before moving to X Middle School, he lived in Cleveland, Ohio. * Ingrid Third (played by TBD): Fillmore's goth best friend and partner on the X Middle School Safety Patrol. Before her arrival at X Middle school, Ingrid was sent to a reform school in Nepal for an incident involving a stinkbomb and a piñata. Ingrid, another former delinquent and a certified genius (she becomes the smartest kid in X middle school) due to her photographic memory, arrives at X Middle School and partners with Fillmore after he helped her clear her name in "Ingrid Third, Public Enemy #1". Her father is a professor and she has an older sister named Ariella. Her mother is seen but never mentioned. It is revealed in "The Unseen Reflection" that she played Little League for two years. * Horatio Vallejo (played by TBD): The Mexican American junior commissioner of the Safety Patrol and Fillmore's immediate superior. Vallejo has had some rough experiences in the Safety Patrol as an officer: Losing his friend and fellow safety patrol officer Malika to the Red Robins, a crooked girl scout troop after she went undercover and went bad leaving the force, and unintentionally betraying his partner and best friend, Frank Bishop, after he refused to speak out against his expulsion from the force, believing it would jeopardize his chances of becoming commissioner. Vallejo has problems with drinking too much cocoa, which is a kid-friendly version of problems with excessive caffeine or alcohol. Vallejo is often put at odds against Fillmore, such as when he is forced to take Fillmore off a case even though he doesn't want to, or Fillmore is close to solving it. He also often scolds Fillmore for his reckless destruction of school property, which usually allows Fillmore to catch the criminal, but makes both him and the safety patrol look bad. The only thing that gets Vallejo more mad is when he sees how much it's going to cost to repair the damages, caused by Fillmore. Vallejo's catchphrase is yelling "Fillmore!", which he does in almost every episode when he hears of something Fillmore broke, like a waxer, and ordering expensive walkie talkies by tricking him into signing his signature. Another running gag is that his first name is either unknown or covered up throughout the series. * Karen Tehama (played by TBD): The Japanese-American crime scene investigator on the Safety Patrol who has a keen interest in forensics. Although she appears in almost every episode, she is more of a background character. * Joseph Anza (played by TBD): Partner of Karen Tehama, known for his bodyguarding training. He is Italian-American. Although he appears in almost every episode, he (like Tehama) is more of a background character. * Danny O'Farrell (played by Sean Giambrone): The American crime scene photographer for the Safety Patrol, though it is often joked that he shouldn't be qualified to be a Safety Patroller by Vallejo He has a tendency to get on other people's nerves and has some deep thoughts, overreacting, and weird ideas. O'Farrell serves as the comic relief on the show. He is also able to develop film with common household items as seen in "Masterstroke of Malevolence". His name, red hair and newspaper style (which he occasionally wears) characterize him as a nerdy newspaper boy * Dawn S. Folsom (played by TBD): The principal of X Middle School, though she acts like a District Attorney or a mayor figure in crime shows or is similar to M from the James Bond series. In context of the show's police drama parody theme, she represents the over-stressed, image-conscious mayor archetype, where in every episode she threatens to turn the Safety Patrol office into something else (yoga studio, spa, etc.) if they are unable to solve the case. Tough on the outside with looks that can stop any student in its tracks, she runs her school with a strong presence – but she does it for pride and honor. She does have a kind heart on the inside and does much for her students and staff, sometimes anonymously. It is stated that she is 40, as in "Next Stop, Armageddon" it is her birthday, and Vallejo mentions that "this year, it starts with a 4". * Raycliff (played by TBD): The school's vice-principal and Folsom's right-hand man. Though he acts like a secretary in crime shows, he does not really say much, but can be counted on to spout out school facts, figures and catchy metaphors at the drop of a hat. It is possible that he attended school with Folsom, according to an old school album. It's revealed in "Two Wheels, Full Throttle, No Breaks" that he gets seasick. Cast